Vino el vino
by danyleo
Summary: Dean lleva unas semanas de vuelta del infierno, recién conoce el cielo y la vida de uno de sus casos será esencial para comprender un poco más sobre estas nuevas fuerzas que le acompañan. A pesar de que tenga que cruzar toda Latinoamerica.


Dean reflejó su mirada en ese adolescente. Jamás pensó que alguien podría comprender la complejidad del infierno con solo un discernir del alma. Guardo la falsa placa de FBI y se quedo catatónico en esa puerta.

-Venimos buscando a Daniel Acuña – dijo Sam sin comprender que ya lo tenían frente a sus ojos.

-Soy yo, ¿estoy metido en problemas? – contesto tranquilo

-No, para nada, pero necesitamos. Urgente.

Luego de hacerlos pasar, Dean continuaba perplejo. Hace recién unas semanas había conocido al ángel que le rescató del infierno; y juro para sus adentros que jamás hablaría de los terrores de ese lugar. Pero ahora todo había cambiado en un segundo; no podía permitir que esto se notara.

-Creemos que tienes "mal-fantasma" – dijo Dean sin percatarse de la mirada extrañada de su hermano; fue como algo que le salió del alma.

-Nos presentamos, somos Tyler y Mike Hume del FBI Internacional y estamos aqui por casos extraños de actividad paranormal en Latinoamerica.

-Mi caso les urge – respondió Daniel – pero no tiene solución. No hay "mal-fantasma" Te equivocaste Dean.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Sabía que vendrían, gracias por su ayuda pero tendrán que estudiar un poco más.

Sentados en el motel de la carretera, Dean y Sam repasaban los datos. Un extraño cambio climático sobre el pueblo, circulos en el patio, trastornos psicológicos no identificados, baja de rendimiento en el colegio. ¿Qué hacía a este caso tan especial? La visión de Sam, Dean no quiso hacerle caso a lo que el mismo Azazel le había regalado pero ahora, luego de mucho reproche, y a cientos de miles de kilómetros se sentía en casa.

-El niño tenía razón con el falso diagnóstico; no es "mal-fantasma".

-Espera aqui, tengo que hacer algo – dijo Dean terminando su cerveza.

Daniel estaba solo en casa. Cientos de mariposas invisibles le agolpaban la cabeza, la sensación de embriaguez le atoraba y no le permitía abrir la puerta. "Ayuda" gritaba mientras Dean intentaba forzar la puerta. Cuando por fin lo encontró, solo y sin nada alrededor recordó esa noche en la casa de Lilith.

-¿Son perros?

-No, son ellos. Ellos volvieron y ya no se irán, me quieren matar – alcanzó a decir Daniel antes de que unas manos invisibles le comenzaran a apretar el cuello. Dean tiró agua bendita, recitó algunas palabras en latín, pero nada funcionó.

-Vino – alcanzó a decir Daniel antes de caer en ese sueño profundo que le mantuvo preso entre la vida y la muerte.

Nuevamente Dean y Sam se golpeaban la cabeza en el motel de mala muerte. Si no se trataba de un mal fantasma, claramente era un espíritu; pero ¿por qué no reaccionó ante la sal que el mismo Dean tiró? Sus últimas palabras fueron Vino. Sam comenzó a investigar hasta encontrar algo al respecto. Hackeó el correo de Daniel y finalmente, luego de una larga espera en ese lugar encontró la primera respuesta.

-No se refería a un espíritu que venía, sino al Vino.

-¿Por qué diría Wine en ese estado? ¿Por qué los latinos son tan dificiles para expresarse?

-No es un bromista, ni un cambia formas. Se trata de algo mayor que acabo de encontrar.

-¿Qué? – dijo Dean casi al borde del colapso mental.

-Hace dos años Daniel fue visitado por ángeles.

-¿Cómo Castiel?

-Sí, pero algo ocurrió que todo se borró de la historia. Como si nunca hubiese pasado. Lo encontré en los archivos enviados, se lo envió a una amiga dice, antes de eliminarlo. Habla de una revelación divina.

-¿Por qué Dios le hablaría a un niño de 15 años?

-No era Dios.

-¿Qué?

-Observa, son seis ángeles según estos documentos. El último se llamaba "Angel de la Restauración" pero solo veo hablar de vino aquí. Ademas de citas bíblicas.

-¿Biblia? – bromeó seriamente Dean – no me recuerdes el Apocalipsis.

-Espera, lo encontré. Es un pacto.

-¿Un cruce de caminos?

-No, este es distinto. Aqui dice que el angel le instó a enterrar un pan y vino para cerrar el contrato de cercanía a Dios.

-Sin duda mentía, era un demonio. Le engañó. Creo saber quien trabajo con Wine.

-Baco – dijeron a la vez los hermanos Winchester saltando de su puesto.

En la biblioteca, el único lugar con internet gratis, Sam terminaba de observar la historia del dios Dionisio. Sus ceremonias y rituales capturaban el alma de los perdidos y lo sumergian en el caos absoluto; en la orgía de la perdición, incluso en la demencia. Los síntomas encajaron a la perdición. Dean ya estaba seguro; pero no había nada. Nada en ninguna parte que indicara como acabar con este pacto. Los Winchester fueron al hospital haciendose pasar por médicos internacionales, y allí probaron todo tipo de conjuro y condimentación. Nada sirvió. Ni Boby tenía la respuesta. Pero de la nada, castiel apareció.

-Muy bien, lo resolvieron – dijo sin sonreir y en el mismo cuerpo de siempre.

-¿Cómo matamos a un dios? – preguntó Dean urgido por el aumento de los signos vitales del niño.

-Ahora aprenderán que hay cosas que sólo Dios puede resolver, y que aunque se necesite de vuestra ayuda; es el Creador quien finaliza la obra – contestó antes de encender la luz que repletó toda la habitación hasta hacer blanco lo negro – La luz ha disipado a las tinieblas. El pacto está roto.

-Por misericordia de Dios – despertó Daniel con una voz sedada.

-Ahora, ustedes tendrán mucho que contarse – dijo Castiel antes de desaparecer.

Sentados en la plaza Daniel agradecía la ayuda de Dean en este dificil caso. Sam cancelaba el motel, era el momento preciso para plantear el tema.

-Estuviste allí ¿cierto?

-Sí, no sabía por qué; pero ahora comprendo.

-Baco, su danza frenética, su ritual, su pacto.

-Sí, conduce al éxtasis que te permite abandonar el cuerpo.

-Osea que fuiste de visita al infierno.

-No, uno de esos demonios me llevó para ver el trozo de alma que tenían de mí.

-Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Dean revelando una de las verdades más ocultas de su interior.

-Capturaron mi esencia y la torturaron por meses.

-¿Estabas allí cuando Castiel te rescató?

-Sí, el poder de Dios pudo más.

-Admiro tu fe – dijo Dean complicado.

-Luego de todo, pensé perderla; pero luego comprendí algo Dean. Si Dios nos sacó del infierno, de la peor pesadilla de la realidad, entonces es porque tiene planes con nosotros. Cosas grandes.

Dean quiso decir gracias, pero no pudo. Se despidió y se subió a su auto negro que acababa de llegar conducido por Sam. Era hora de partir, volver a recorrer Sudamérica; pero esta vez, sí que había valido la pena.


End file.
